1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for compensating image blocking artifacts, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for compensating image blocking artifacts occurring in display systems like Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD). The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2001-65226, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, display devices like liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display systems, and light-emitting diodes (LED) display images by controlling on/off of a plurality of pixels arranged in matrixes. Such display devices, which perform the on/off control on the respective pixels, are only capable of displaying images in two ways, namely light on/light off or transparent/nontransparent.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing a cell structure of a general LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a 4×9 matrix. Each pixel is categorized into a major pixel 11 and a minor pixel 13. The ratio of the major pixel 11 to the minor pixel 13 in regard to the intensity of radiation is 8:1, and the major pixel 11 and the minor pixel 13 are driven in time series by the expression of gradation. For example, if the gradation is fifteen (15), the minor pixel 13 is driven fifteen (15) times. If the gradation is sixteen (16), the major pixel 11 is driven two (2) times. In the example shown in FIG. 1, minor pixels 13 are driven from the first to third columns, the major pixels 11 are driven from the fourth to the sixth columns, and the minor pixels 13 are driven from the seventh to the ninth columns.
Conventionally, each pixel is driven in time series, and occasionally, a situation occurs in which the consecutively driven pixels are perceived by the user's eyes with a gradation that is different from the actual gradation. Such a situation will be called ‘image blocking artifacts’ hereinbelow. When the image blocking artifacts happen, the user may perceive two consecutive columns as one column. And he/she may perceive the respective columns of pixels by the order of 15 gradation, 15 gradation, 31 gradation, 16 gradation, 0 gradation, 15 gradation and 15 gradation. Accordingly, from the user's view, the user will perceive dark 31 gradation at an instance when the major pixel 11 is driven after the minor pixel 13 is driven. Then, at the instance when the minor pixel 13 is driven after the major pixel 11 is driven, the user will perceive 0 gradation, which will cause the interruption between lines.